Just Kiss Me Already
by Wyoming
Summary: Calleigh is chased into an alleyway by three guys who have it out for her. Will someone come to her rescue? EC Oneshot. PLEASE R&R!


Title: Just Kiss Me Already 

Author: Wyoming

Rating: T for violence

Pairing: Eric/Calleigh

Warnings: none

_Song is "You Save Me" by Kenny Chesney_

_Every now and then I get a little lost _

_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed _

_Every now and then I'm right up on the edge _

_Dangling my toes out over the ledge I just thank _

_God you're here_

Calleigh didn't know what to do. She was stuck in a dark alleyway with nowhere else to run. She didn't even know what she did to deserve this. But being chased by criminals that somehow found their way out of jail was not on her list of things to do. She didn't remember what she was doing there and she didn't remember why these guys were even chasing her. The only thing she remember was getting her gun knocked out of her hand. She remembered one of the three guys hitting her in the face, and now she had a huge gash along her cheek bone.

But now, she was stuck, it was three against one and she was no longer the tough, independent woman she was when she was armed. Now she was stuck, her back against a cold wall, making her get goose bumps on the small section of skin that was uncovered by her tank top and pants. She was scared, and wasn't sure what to expect next. She turned to see if there were any windows she could jump into, but there were none. She was stuck in a dead end.

When she turned her head back, she saw the three men casually walking up to her. They had their guns hidden and Calleigh was sure they didn't plan on using them. It wasn't their M.O. It was almost as if they were walking down the alley to play a card game, they seemed to be having fun. Calleigh hoped that Eric got the message she left him. She was his only hope since Horatio seemed to be away from his phone, and Speed wasn't working, so he never answered his phone. He was probably sleeping.

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul _

_I don't know how you do it, _

_I'm not sure how you know _

_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself _

_You're the angel that moves me like nobody else _

_And I thank God you do_

Eric was on the case with Horatio when his phone rang, but he was on the chase, going after one of the suspects that was fleeing, so he couldn't get to his phone. Horatio was running after him as well, only to find that when he finally caught up to Eric, he was sitting on top of the suspect and already had him in handcuffs. It was then that both Horatio and Eric looked down at their phones. Another officer ran up to them and picked up the suspect, taking him back to the cars.

"Calleigh called," Horatio said casually. "She must have found something interesting at the abandoned house," he told Eric.

Eric looked down at his phone and nodded. "She called me too, left a message," he said as he pushed a few buttons and then listened to Calleigh's frantic message.

_"Eric, please, help me. I went to the house and there were three guys inside, they were waiting for me. They have my gun and……" in the background, two loud bangs could be heard, and then Calleigh screaming. "Eric, please help me," she said before hanging up._

Eric's face went pale, and he hoped he wasn't too late. "Something wrong Mr. Delko?" Horatio asked. Eric nodded.

"Calleigh's in trouble," Eric said simply, then made a mad dash for the hummer.

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun _

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone _

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy _

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me _

_Baby you save me_

Calleigh did her best to remain calm as the men came towards her. She took a deep breath and lunged after one of them, but he grabbed her by her throat.

"Ah ah ah," one of the men scolded. "That wouldn't be a very wise thing for you to do right now, seeing as your life rests in our hands. You sure are pretty though," he said. Calleigh spat at him. "Looks like we have ourselves a little spitfire," he said with a laugh. He leaned in and kissed her, which Calleigh obviously didn't like. Her heart belonged to one man, and one man only. She pushed away from him and threw herself against the wall again. "You bitch," he said, then nodded over at her to the other two men.

The three men walked up to her, the one that had talked to her took a swing at her, but she ducked, causing his fist to hit the wall. As he backed up and shook off the pain, the other two men stayed. One of them kicked her legs out from under her as the other one slapped her to the ground. Calleigh groaned in pain as she tried to get up, but the men overpowered her.

In the midst of the moment, Calleigh felt like she was having an out of body experience. She could smell the pollution, and the smell of guns being fired. It was dark out and the only reason she could see was because of the streetlight behind her.

As the two men kicked her, she didn't realize that the guy that had talked to her was gone. There was another man, she could see him. He was wearing black, but she could see the outline of his shirt. She looked over in his direction and screamed, not wanting him to hurt her, because she could see that he had a gun, and was sneaking up on them.

The two men turned towards the mysterious figure. One of the men pulled his gun out and raised it up to shoot the man quickly. It wasn't until there was a chopper with a light over them that they finally ran away.

Calleigh realized that the man that the mystery man wasn't there to help them, so he must have been there to help her. She was hurt, badly, but she had more concern for the man that tried to save her right now. The light flashed on the figure that tried to save her. Calleigh crawled over and looked down at him, and her face went pale.

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves _

_Up on a high wire that's ready to break _

_When I've had just about all I can take _

_Baby you, baby you save me_

Horatio came out of his hummer and ran over to where Calleigh was. She was crying, and not lightly either. She was lying over Eric's body, and he seemed to be dead. He hoped to God he wasn't.

Calleigh, on the other hand, presumed that he was when he didn't reply. She was balling her eyes out over him, willing for him to wake up.

"Please Eric, please wake up, I'm so sorry. You can't die Eric, I didn't get to tell you my secret," she cried as she cuddled him in her arms. While she was crying, she didn't open her eyes to see that his big brown eyes were staring right back up at her.

"What secret?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked. She looked pale as a ghost and she had a bloodied face. He could feel her putting pressure on his wound with her jacket. He groaned a little and answered her.

"Who else could I be Calleigh?" he said.

"Eric I……." Calleigh didn't expect him to wake up, and she wasn't expecting to tell him this in a dark alleyway.

"Come on Calleigh, I didn't die, now tell me your secret,"

Calleigh bit her lip and nodded. "I love you Eric," she whispered lightly as her hot tears fell onto his chest.

Eric smiled up at her and lifted his hand up to stroke her good cheek. "Really?" he asked with sparkling eyes.

Calleigh sniffled and nodded. "Really."

Eric was beaming, even in his condition. Horatio was standing a few feet away, just enough so that he could hear them. He was smiling as well.

"I might just happen to love you back," Eric told her. Calleigh let out another set of sobs and then looked down at him.

"You're not telling me this just to get me to smile, are you?" she asked him.

Eric laughed a little and shook his head. "Calleigh, shut up and just kiss me already," he told her. Calleigh complied. She looked down at him a few seconds before leaning down and placing a light kiss on his lips. The world seemed to stop for the two of them. They didn't seem to care that there was pain all over and that the medics were running up to them to tear them away from each other. They just didn't care.

In that kiss, everything was okay. Nothing hurt them and they felt totally loved. It was when Calleigh pulled away that everything came back to reality. "Eric, thank you for saving me," she said lightly. Eric smiled back up at her.

"Anytime," he answered with a cough.

"I love you!" Calleigh yelled as she was being pulled away.

"I love you too Calleigh," Eric said as loud as he could. But little did he know that Calleigh didn't have to hear it. She already knew he said it back. Somehow, she'd always known that Eric had the same feelings for her that she had for him. Now her suspicions were confirmed. Sure, she had cuts and scrapes, but they would heal, as would Eric's. And now, with their new found love, they would help each other back to good health for years to come.

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun _

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone _

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy _

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me _

_Baby you save me_


End file.
